kekuatan cinta sejati
by Hani Yuya
Summary: Aku Haruno Sakura hidup bahagia selama ini,karena aku memiliki semuanya, harta yang berlimpah, wajah yang cantik, sahabat dan juga kekasih yang tampan. Tidak ada kekurangan dalam hidupku, sampai takdir mempermainkanku ke jurang keputusasaan dan kehancuran.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Sasusaku

Genre: angst, hurt/comfort,ooc, au

Judul: Kekuatan cinta sejati

Nb: aku buat ff angst kali ini, karena terinspirasi dari ff angst yg kubaca kemaren jd pngen buat yg angst juga. Hahaha...seperti biasa don't like don't read

.

.

.

* * *

Namaku Haruno Sakura, usiaku baru 16 tahun, aku baru saja menginjakkan kaki di bangku sekolah Konoha Hight School tahun ini. Sekolah ternama no 1 di Konoha, semua murid yang berada di sini berasal dari kalangan elit, termasuk aku sendiri.

Meski kami semua orang kaya tapi bukan berarti kami tidak pintar, IQ kami di atas rata-rata orang biasa. Karena kami di didik untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan menggantikan orang tua kami nantinya.

Ayahku Haruno Kizashi dan Ibuku Haruno Mebuki merupakan orang terkaya ke 3 di Konoha , Aku adalah anak tunggal dari mereka.

Aku pun mempunyai seorang kekasih yang sangat tampan. Uchiha Sasuke,keluarganya adalah orang terkaya no 1 di Konoha, dengan model rambutnya yang mencuat kebelakang dan kelopak mata Onyx nya yang hitam sekelam malam dan sifat nya yang cool terhadap seluruh orang membuat dia menjadi pujaan setiap gadis. Si Pangeran Es itulah sebutan untuknya.

Tapi Pangeran Es ini hanya luluh pada Putri bersurai Pink. Itu sebutan untukku, bukan hanya Sasuke-kun yang dipanggil Pangeran Akupun sering dipanggil dengan sebutan Putri pink, Karena Rambutku yang bewarna pink berbeda dengan gadis lainnya itulah chiri khas diriku.

Banyak yang bilang kami sepasang kekasih yang sangat serasi. Tampan dan cantik bila berjalan berdampingan semua orang mengakui keberadaan kami sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Aku dan Sasuke-kun juga mempunyai seorang Sahabat berambut kuning jabrik, Uzumaki Naruto Keluarganya adalah Orang terkaya no 2 di Konoha.

Kami saling mengenal semenjak kami di dalam kandungan, karena orang tuaku, Sasuke-kun dan juga Naruto saling mengenal semenjak dulu, bahkan menjadi sahabat.

Aku hidup bahagia selama ini,karena aku memiliki semuanya, harta yang melimpah, wajah yang cantik, sahabat dan juga kekasih yang tampan. Tidak ada kekurangan dalam hidupku, sampai takdir mempermainkanku ke jurang keputusasaan dan kehancuran.

.

Konoha, 28 maret 19xx

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku setelah rapi berdandan aku menuju ruang makan.

"Ohayou, Kaa-san, Tou-san " aku menghampiri keduanya satu persatu memberikan kecupan dipipi mereka, ini rutinitas ku sehari-hari. Lalu aku  
mulai duduk disamping bangku Kaa-san.

"Ohayou, Saku-chan , ne hari ini ulang tahunmu kan, kami sudah mempersiapkan pesta untukmu malam ini dan Kaa-san sudah mengundang semua temanmu termasuk kekasihmu itu si bungsu Uchiha " ucap Kaa-san sambil mengoleskan selai Stowbery di rotiku.

"Ah, hountou arigatou Kaa-san " saking senangnya aku memeluk kaa-san dengan erat.

"Ne, itu semua atas saran tou-sanmu , berterimakasih lah padanya Saku-chan " senyum terlukis di wajahnya. Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Tou-san.

"Ah, arigatou Tou-san " aku memberikan senyuman terbaikku padanya hari ini, semburat merah menghiasi wajah tou-sanku ini.

"Kau anakku satu-satunya Saku dan Tou-san hanya ingin kau bahagia " jawabnya sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

"Ne, Saku-chan cepatlah habiskan sarapanmu bisa-bisa nanti kau terlambat sekolah"

"Baik Kaa-san " aku segera menghabiskan sarapanku.

"Hari ini kau akan di antar oleh kabuto ke sekolah" ucap Tou-san .

"Un, " aku hanya menganggukan  
kepala.

Setelah selesai sarapan , aku langsung menuju mobil lamborgini berwarna pink yang khusus dipakai untuk mengantarku ke sekolah.

"Ohayou, nona Sakura " ucap Kabuto semari membukakan pintu mobil untukku.

"Ohayou, Kabuto-san "aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam mobil dan duduk manis di sana.

.  
Di perjalanan menuju sekolahku kami terjebak macet, sudah hampir satu jam lamanya mobil yang kunaiki tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Aku gelisah berulang kali kuketukkan jari lentikku ke bangku mobil , kulihat jam tangan yang kugunakan di tangan kiriku, waktu menunjukkan pukul 7.30 am, sedangkan jam pelajaran pertama dimulai pukul 8 am . Padahal kalau tidak macet hanya perlu 10 menit dari tempat ku sekarang menuju sekolah. Habis sudah kesabaranku lebih baik aku jalan kaki saja daripada terlambat masuk jam pelajaran Orochimaru-sensei yang terkenal galak.

"Kabuto-san, lebih baik aku jalan kaki saja, mungkin membutukan waktu 20 menit sampai ke sekolah " aku mencoba bicara pada supirku.

"Tidak bisa nona Sakura, nanti saya akan dimarahi tuan Kizashi menurunkan anda di tengah jalan !" tolaknya halus.

"Kumohon Kabuto-san, aku tidak ingin telat di pelajaran Orochimaru sensei, aku janji tidak akan bilang kepada Tou-san ,please " aku menangkupkan kedua tangan memohon padanya.

"Haah, baiklah , tapi untuk kali ini saja ya nona, lain kali tidak akan kuijinkan " jawabnya pasrah. Lalu kabuto membukakan pintu untukku.

"Uwaa, terima kasih kabuto-san " aku langsung memakai tas sekolahku dan langsung menghambur keluar ketika kabuto membukakan pintu mobil untukku.

"Terima kasih, Kabuto-san " sekilas aku memeluknya dan langsung berlari.

"Nona hati-hati di jalan " ucapnya berteriak.

" Ya " aku melampaikan tangan sambil berlari tanpa menengok ke arahnya.

.  
Hosh hosh hosh -sudah hampir 10 menit aku berlari, kulihat banyak orang berlalu lalang di sini. Ini pertama kalinya aku berbaur di tengah kota, seumur hidupku yang selalu diantar jemput dengan mobil mewah, ini semua adalah pengalaman berharga untukku.

Senyum kecil memenuhi bibirku ' Beginikah rasanya berada di tengah kota, di saat pagi hari penuh akan orang-orang yang menjalani aktivitasnya masing-masing " ucapku dalam hati 'Ini bagaikan mimpi bagiku '.

Tak sengaja aku melihat seorang nenek tua rentan sedang menyebrang jalan dengan sebuah tongkat di tangan sebelah kanannya , selangkah demi selangkah dia berjalan, jalannya sangat pelan.

Padahal begitu banyak orang kenapa tidak ada yang membantunya? aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Dengan segera aku menghampirinya untuk membantu menyebrang jalan.

"Obaa-san sini kubantu " kurengkuh tangan rapuh itu dan kutuntun berjalan.

"Ah, terima kasih nak " jawabnya dengan senyum di wajahnya. Aku harus bergegas kalau tidak keburu lampu hijau.

Sedikit lagi kami sampai di tepi jalan, sebuah mobil melaju cepat menerobos lampu merah. Aku terbelalak kaget saat mobil itu menuju ke arah kami, dengan cepat aku mendorong tubuh rentan sang nenek menjauh dariku, kami -sama apakah ini akhir hidupku - lalu . . . Bruuukkkkkkkk

.  
Perlahan ku buka mataku, apakah aku masih hidup?kurasakan perih di seluruh tubuhku, tabung oksigen berada di mulutku dan setiap inci kulit halusku dipenuhi kabel infus.

Tapi aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengan diriku, sepi dan sunyi, aku tidak mendengar suara apapun di sini. Sampai suara tetesan kabel infus juga tak terdengar.

Kucoba memposisikan tubuhku menjadi duduk, lalu kubuka tabung oksigen di mulutku, aku masih tetap mencoba menenangkan diriku, sampai ku tersadar saat melihat orang tuaku masuk berlari menghambur memelukku dan Sasuke-kun dibelakangnya, Air mataku langsung menetes dari kelopak mataku .

Aku menyadari kalau tidak bisa mendengar isak tangis orang tuaku yang sedang memelukku yang kuyakini berulang kali memanggil namaku. Tapi tetap sunyi yang kurasakan, kucoba mengeluarkan sepatah kata, mustahil - tetap sunyi yang kudapat.

Kutengok Sasuke-kun yang berdiri di samping tempat tidurku, air mata pun menetes di kelopak mata Onyx nya.

Kini aku memeluk erat tubuh Kaa-san , kusandarkan kepalaku di dadanya, kuremas bajunya erat dan menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam diam. Aku Sakura Haruno di ulang tahunku yang ke 16 kehilangan pendengaranku

Aku menjadi tuna rungu sekarang, Betapa kejam nasib mempermainkan kehidupanku. Kami-sama kuatkan aku menjalani ini semua.

Sudah tiga hari aku di rumah sakit, Sasuke-kun setiap hari datang menemaniku di rumah sakit setelah pulang sekolah.

Aku belum terbiasa dengan keadaanku, tidak bisa mendengar suara apapun di sekeliling ku membuatku sedikit frustasi, kuputuskan tidak akan pernah bicara mulai sekarang. Karena percuma bila akupun tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Kaa-san memberikanku sebuah memo kecil dan pulpen yang ditaruh di dalam tas kecil. Katanya untuk menulis sesuatu yang kuinginkan, mungkin sebagai alat komunikasi dengan orang di sekitar ku.

Kuarahkan pandanganku ke arah pintu, berharap Sasuke-kun segera datang menemuiku.  
Brakkk  
Seseorang membuka pintu secara paksa, jika aku masih bisa mendengar aku yakin pasti suara pintu itu sangat kencang.

Kulihat sosok seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik dengan nafasnya yang terengah - engah dan dibelakangnya berdiri sosok yang ku kenal dia pangeran es ku.

Naruto langsung berlari dan memelukku erat diikuti Sasuke-kun yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Sesaat kemudian dia melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuhku. Lalu mengucapkan sesuatu dengan wajah sedih menahan tangisnya , aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan.

Aku mengambil memo kecil dan pulpen pemberian Kaa-san tadi di dalam tas, lalu aku menulis sesuatu di atas memo itu dan kuberikan kepada Naruto.

'Apa yang kau katakan tadi ,Naruto?'  
Naruto membacanya lalu menulis jawaban di memo yang kuberikan tadi. Lalu dia berikan kepadaku.

'Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? apakah kau baik-baik saja?' itu pesan Naruto yang ditujukan padaku,lalu kutulis lagi jawabannya.

'Kau lihat keadaanku ? apakah aku baik-baik saja ? Sekarang aku tuli Naruto , keadaanku ini tentu tidak baik bagiku' jawabku datar tanpa ekspresi.

Aku tau Naruto terkejut setelah membaca kalimat ku, lalu dia menulis lagi di memo ku dengan tangannya yang gemetar.

'Gomen ' setelah menulis dia menundukkan kepalanya lalu terdiam.

Aku bangkit dari posisi dudukku dan berdiri di hadapannya, lalu kurengkuh tubuh sahabat ku ini ke dalam pelukanku.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto membalas pelukanku ,dia memelukku erat ,aku tau sekarang dia menangis dipelukanku. Kuelus punggung nya lembut untuk menenagkannya.

Lalu dia melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuhku, dengan jejak-jejak air mata dipipinya. Aku mengambil memoku dan kutulis sesuatu untuk menghibur nya.

'Kau semakin terlihat bodoh jika menangis , tertawalah seperti biasanya Naruto ' kuberikan memoku padanya.

Setelah membacanya dia menghapus air matanya dan mulai memamerkan senyuman rubahnya padaku. Kubalas dengan senyuman di wajahku.

Tak lama kemudian dia pamit pulang. Ketika sosok Naruto sudah tidak ada, tiba-tiba Sasuke-kun menyodorkan memo kearahku yang sudah ada tulisan tangannya.

'Menangislah ,aku akan meminjamkan dadaku untukmu ' setelah membacanya, aku langsung menghambur menangis dipelukannya. Dia memeluk erat tubuhku yang saat ini sangat rapuh.

*  
Sekarang sudah hampir satu bulan aku berada di rumah sakit, tapi sejak dua minggu yang lalu kaa-san dan tou-san tidak datang untuk menjengukku.

Aku sangat gelisah, ada apa dengan mereka. Seperti biasa aku sedang menunggu Sasuke-kun menjengukku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju jendela ruangan. Angin berhembus sangat kencang hari ini, helaian rambut merah mudaku terbang karenanya.

Kapan aku keluar dari rumah sakit, aku ingin pulang. Kaa-san,tou-san kapan kalian datang menjemput ku pulang ke rumah. Aku hanya bisa berbicara dalam diam.

Sreeetttt  
Tiba-tiba seseorang memelukku dari belakang , lengannya yang besar hampir menelan tubuhku yang semakin hari semakin kurus. Aku tau siapa dia, Uchiha Sasuke kekasihku.

Aku mencoba membalikkan tubuhku tepat di depan wajahnya. Lalu Sasuke-kun menulis sesuatu di memoku dan tersenyum.

'Hari ini kita pulang Sakura '

Setelah membaca nya, sebuah senyuman langsung memenuhi wajahku . Lalu sasuke-kun mengelus pucuk kepalaku dengan lembut.

*  
Kami sampai di depan mobil sport berwarna merah milik Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun membukakan pintu mobil untukku, lalu aku langsung duduk manis di dalam. Ketika Sasuke-kun ingin menjalankan mobilnya, sepertinya ada panggilan masuk di hp nya ,lalu dia mengangkatnya.

Aku memperhatikan raut wajah sasuke yang tiba-tiba berubah mengeras. Raut kesal dan kecewa.

Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padanya. Setelah menutup telepon genggamnya Sasuke-kun langsung menoleh kearahku, kulihat raut wajah sedih terpancar dari wajahnya, manik Onyxnya menatap tajam manik EmerLd ku.

Kuambil memo yang kusimpan di tas kecilku dan menulis sesuatu di atasnya.

'Ada apa ' tulisku.

Sasuke-kun hanya menggelengkan wajahnya dan menggenggam tangan kananku erat lalu mengecup sekilas dahiku yang lebar. Tanpa bicara lagi dia langsung menjalankan mobilnya. Aku yakin terjadi sesuatu padanya

Di sepanjang perjalanan aku melihat keluar kaca jendela, aku sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan orangtuaku.

Aku menyadari keganjalan disini, ini bukan arah rumahku. Segera kualihkan pandanganku pada Sasuke-kun. Lalu aku mulai menulis di memo.

'Sasuke-kun ini bukan arah rumahku,kita mau kemana? ' lalu kusentuh pundaknya agar menoleh kearahku. Dan kebetulan kami terjebak lampu merah.

Sasuke-kun menoleh dan membalas pertanyaannku.  
'Kita akan kerumahku Sakura'

Aku kaget saat membaca balasan Sasuke-kun. Lalu kutulis lagi sebuah pertanyaan.

'Kenapa kerumahmu? '

Sayangnya lampu lalu lintas sudah berganti warna biru, Sasuke-kun hanya tersenyum kearahku dan lanjut menjalankan mobilnya.

Kenapa?apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

.  
Akhirnya kami sampai di rumah Sasuke-kun. Rumah mewah bertingkat 4 bergaya Eropa, dengan pintu pagar yang menjulang tinggi . Didalamnya terdapat taman bunga yang indah, terdapat juga kolam ikan yang panjangnya kira-kira 10 meter dengan lebar 5 meter terdapat jembatan kecil diatasnya.

Saat masuk ke dalam aku disambut ramah oleh Itachi-nii, dia adalah kakak kandung Sasuke-kun.

Dia langsung memelukku, aku sudah dianggap adik olehnya, begitu juga dia sudah menjadi bagian dari keluargaku.

Tanganku digenggam olehnya dan menuntunku berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Lalu menyuruhku duduk di sebuah kursi mewah yang panjang.

Saat aku duduk manis di bangku, Sasuke-kun menarik paksa Itachi-nii menjauh dariku. Lalu mereka mulai membicarakan sesuatu, seperti nya hal yang serius.

Saat aku menoleh ke kanan bangku, aku menemukan selembar surat kabar ,yang membuatku tertarik tertera wajah orangtuaku di sana. Aku langsung. Mencoba membacanya, aku benar-benar syok membacanya.

Air mata menetes jatuh dari kelopak mataku, ini tidak mungkin kan. Orang tuaku bangkrut, oh kami-sama benarkah ini semua.

Aku langsung berdiri dan berlari ke arah Sasuke-kun sambil membawa surat kabar yang tadi kubaca , kutarik bajunya dari belakang dan menulis di atas memo.

'Sasuke-kun aku ingin bertemu dengan orang tua ku, aku ingin pulang kerumah sekarang juga '

Sasuke tampak sangat terkejut membaca memoku apalagi melihat aku menangis .Aku menggenggam erat surat kabar tadi di tanganku. Sasuke melirik ke arah tanganku, sepertinya dia sudah tau apa yang terjadi.

Sasuke menggelengkan mulai menulis memo balasan untukku.  
'Aku tidak bisa membawamu pergi ke sana Sakura '

Dengan segera kubalas memonya 'Kumohon ' air mataku makin lama makin deras mengalir. Tiba-tiba Sasuke-kun menarik tangan ku dan menuntunku menuju mobilnya. Itachi - nii hanya diam memandang kami berdua.

.

*  
Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung masuk ke dalam, mataku terbelalak tak percaya. Semua benda dan perabotan rumah kosong, tidak ada satupun yang tersisa. Aku berlari mengelilingi rumahku yang besarnya tak jauh berbeda dengan rumah Sasuke -kun. Hanya untuk mencari sosok orang tuaku.

Lelah - aku sangat lelah, aku mengelilingi rumahku sampai dua kali tapi tetap tak menemukan sosok mereka. Aku jatuh terduduk, kakiku sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa lelah yang kurasakan.

Tubuhku bergetar hebat ,jantungku berdetak lebih kencang daripada biasanya. Kenapa -kenapa mereka tega meninggalkanku sendiri, kenapa mereka tidak mengajakku untuk pergi bersama.

Apakah keadaanku yang seperti ini sekarang membuat mereka malu dan terbebani. Aku menangis meraung-raung ,berulang kali tanganku memukul lantai yang dingin seperti es dengan sekuat tenaga. Aku tidak peduli rasa sakit di tanganku karena terlalu kencang memukul lantai.

Lalu sebuah tangan menghentikan kegiatanku dari belakang punggungku. Aku berbalik dan langsung memeluknya erat. Sasuke-kun pun balik memelukku erat.

Kulepaskan pelukanku,lalu dengan tangan yang bergetar aku mulai menulis memo.  
'Apa kau akan meninggalkan ku juga Sasuke-kun? '

Kumohon tolong jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku hanya bisa memohon dalam hati, kutarik erat kemeja yang dia pakai. Sasuke - kun mulai menulis jawaban di memoku.

'Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu Sakura ' dia menunjukkan jawabannya sambil tersenyum lembut padaku, menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang sedih.

Hiks... huawaaa... aku berteriak sekecang-kencangnya meski ku tau aku tidak bisa mendengar teriakanku, padahal aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak berbicara.

Tapi untuk kali ini saja aku ingin meluapkan perasaan sesak di hatiku, hatiku benar-benar perih bagaikan tertusuk benda tajam berulang kali. Kutarik berulang kali kemeja Sasuke-kun dengan erat.

Lalu dia pun memelukku dengan erat, sangat erat. Kenapa -kenapa-kenapa, berulang kali kutanyakan pertanyaan yang sama pada diriku. Kenapa kami-sama tega menghancurkan semua yang kumiliki dalam sekejap.

Aku lelah -sangat lelah. Kumohon kami -sama jangan berikan cobaan padaku lebih dari ini, pandanganku semakin -lama semakin meredup , aku merasakan sakit kepala yang amat sangat .Hingga aku kehilangan kesadaran di pelukan Sasuke-kun.

* * *

TBC

aku cuma buat 2 chap di ff ini..maaf jika feel angst kurang,buat angst itu susah T_T..bila berkenan R&amp;R


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Sasusaku

Genre: hurt/comfort

Judul: Kekuatan cinta sejati

Nb: maaf lama, adakah yg menunggu,eeerrrrr...langsung aja dech don't like don't read

.

.

.

* * *

Kubuka manik Emerald ku perlahan dan aku merasakan keberadaan seseorang disampingku. Ya- dia Sasuke-kun. Dia duduk di kursi samping tempat tidurku dengan kedua tangannya yang menggenggam tangan kananku dengan erat. Lalu mata Onyx nya memandang lembut saat melihatku membuka manik Emerald yang entah sudah berapa lama tertutup , dia langsung memeluk dan mencium jidat lebarku . Aku melihat tangan kiriku terdapat selang infus dan beberapa tempat cairan infus yang sudah kosong.

Lalu aku memposisikan diriku menjadi duduk dibantu olehnya, dan ku ambil memo yang kebetulan ada di samping meja tempat tidurku, sepertinya Sasuke-kun sengaja menaruhnya di sana.

'Sudah berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri, Sasuke-kun ' kutulis sebuah pertanyaan dan kutunjukkan padanya.

Lalu Sasuke-kun membalasnya 'Sudah 1 minggu kau tak sadarkan diri, kau hampir membuatku gila Sakura, aku takut kau tak akan membuka matamu lagi '

'Maaf'

'Maaf - untuk apa? '

'Karena keberadaanku menjadi beban untukmu '

'Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai beban dalam hidupku, Sakura '

Tulisan terakhirnya sukses membuatku meneteskan air mata kebahagiaan, aku merasa diriku masih dibutuhkan. Terlebih lagi dia orang yang sangat kusayangi setelah orang tuaku yang sekarang keberadaannya entah dimana . Sasuke-kun menghapus air mataku yang jatuh memenuhi pipiku dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu dia menulis memo.

'Sekarang beristirahatlah , keadaanmu masih belum pulih sepenuhnya '

Aku hanya mengangguk kan kepala. Sasuke -kun kembali menggenggam tanganku dan mengelus lembut rambutku. Tak berapa lama Kemudian, pintu kamarku pun terbuka. Menampakkan seorang pria yang ku kenal dengan baik , ya- dia Itachi-nii masuk dengan seorang gadis bersurai biru dengan jepitan berbentuk bunga di rambutnya dan sang gadis membawa seikat bunga ditangannya sambil merangkul tangan Itachi-nii mesra.

Mereka berdua berjalan menghampiriku. Saat sudah berada di samping ranjangku Itachi-nii langsung mencium keningku. Dan gadis disampingnya memberikan bunga yang dia pegang untukku dengan senyum diwajahnya. Lalu Itachi-ni mengambil memo yang berada di mejaku dan menulis sesuatu di sana.

'Namanya Konan kekasihku, lusa kami akan menikah dan aku ingin kau yang akan menjadi pendamping wanitanya ,kau bersedia kan Sakura-chan '

Aku tersenyum membacanya ,lalu kutulis jawabanku di atas memo 'Baiklah dengan senang hati '

Hari pun berganti dengan cepatnya, hari ini matahari bersinar lebih cerah dari pada sebelum nya. Keadaanku pun sudah lebih ini adalah hari pernikahan itachi-nii dan Konan-nee.

Setelah persiapan selesai kami pun pergi menuju gedung tempat acara pernikahan dilangsungkan.

.  
Selama di dalam mobil sport Sasuke-kun, tubuhku kusenderkan di pintu mobil dengan wajah yang menunduk kebawah. Aku masih memikirkan keberadaan orangtuaku yang tiba-tiba meninggalkanku tanpa kabar.

Bermacam pertanyaan terlintas di benakku. Selama ini mereka sangat menyayangiku, aku yakin ada sesuatu hal yang tidak kuketahui. Ayolah Sakura jangan berprasangka buruk tentang mereka. Berulang kali kucoba meyakinkan diriku sendiri ,tapi rasa kecewa tetap kurasakan hingga kini. Sentuhan tangan Sasuke di pundakku membuyarkan lamunanku. Dia menulis sebuah memo.

'Kita sudah sampai, Sakura'  
Setelah memberiku memo, Sasuke-kun langsung turun dan membukakan pintu mobil untukku.

Kuedarkan seluruh pandanganku melihat pemandangan yang tertangkap oleh kedua manik Emeraldku. Sasuke-kun langsung menggandeng tanganku dan mulai berjalan .

Ahhh... indahnya, Di depan mataku terdapat bangunan bergaya Eropa yang besarnya hampir 4 kali lipat dari rumahku dan rumah Sasuke-kun. Terdapat 10 anak tangga di depannya. Lalu di samping kanan dan kirinya berjejer bunga matahari yang indah. Tamu yang datang pun sampai tak terhitung jumlahnya.

Aku berjalan di belakang sang pengantin wanita, memegangi baju pengantinnya yang panjang menyengser hingga 3 meter ke belakang. Sampai di depan altar pernikahan aku langsung berbalik berjalan menghampiri Sasuke-kun.

Aku fokus memandangi kedua pasang pengantin yang sedang berbahagia ini, saat Itachi-nii memakaikan cincin dijari manis konan-nee , entah mengapa air mataku menetes keluar. Mereka sepasang kekasih yang serasi ,ini semua membuatku iri. Aku pun ingin menikah dengan Sasuke-kun kelak, bolehkah aku berharap Kami-sama. Tiba-tiba Sasuke-kun memberikanku sebuah memo yang isinya cukup mengejutkanku. Seakan akan dia tau apa yang aku pikirkan.

'Tunggu aku Sakura, 2 tahun lagi setelah aku menyelesaikan pendidikanku , Aku berniat untuk langsung terjun membantu ayah dan Itachi-nii di perusahaan keluargaku ,aku ingin menjagamu dengan usahaku sendiri dan jika saat itu tiba maukah kau menikah denganku? '

Kami -sama betapa bahagianya aku saat ini, kumohon jangan rampas lagi kebahagiaan yang kumiliki sekarang.

Air mataku semakin lama semakin deras mengalir. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala menerima lamarannya. Sasuke-kun menggenggam tanganku erat dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku lalu menempel kan bibirnya lembut dibibirku. Kuharap semua akan berjalan lancar sesuai harapanku.

.

2 tahun kemudian

Hari ini hari kelulusan Sasuke -kun dan juga hari pengangkatannya menjadi direktur di perusahaan Uchiha. Sejak menikah dengan Itachi-nii, Konan-nee tinggal bersamaku di sini. Dia yang sering menemaniku saat Sasuke-kun tak ada. Mereka akan langsung berangkat ke perusahaan setelah Upacara kelulusan Sasuke-kun selesai. Aku dan Konan-nee memang sengaja tidak ikut ke acara kelulusan Sasuke-kun, tapi kami akan datang menyaksikan pengangkatannya menjadi direktur.

Aku masih mempersiapkan diri di kamar, tak lupa kubawa tas kecil pemberian kaa-san yang didalamnya terdapat memo kecil dan sebuah pulpen . Meski sederhana ini semua adalah barang yang sangat penting bagiku,karena hanya dengan ini aku bisa berkomunikasi dengan yang lain.

Brakkk  
Meski aku tak bisa mendengar, tapi aku lihat jelas tiba-tiba foto Sasuke-kun yang kupajang di dinding kamarku terjatuh. Pecahan kaca berserakan dimana-mana, Aku terbelalak kaget ,karena aku yakin tidak ada angin yang berhembus sehingga membuat foto itu terjatuh dari tempatnya. Kuberlari menghampiri foto Sasuke-kun yang terjatuh -deg -deg debaran jantungku berdetak kencang tak seperti biasanya, ada rasa gelisah di dalamnya, prasangka buruk terlintas di kepalaku.

Kuambil foto Sasuke-kun dan kupeluk erat. 'Kami-sama kumohon, semoga Sasuke-kun baik-baik saja ' doaku dalam hati. Lalu segera kuberjalan menuju Konan-nee yang berada di ruang tengah keluarga sambil tetap memeluk erat foto Sasuke-kun. Kulihat Konan-nee sedang berbicara menggunakan telepon genggamnya, mataku terbelalak kaget saat Konan-nee tiba-tiba menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai. Aku langsung berlari mendekatinya. Kulihat air mata menetes di wajahnya. Aku panik lalu aku mulai menulis memo.

'Apa yang terjadi '  
Kulihat tangannya gemetar saat menulis jawaban di memo ku.

'Itachi dan Sasuke kecelakaan '

Deg.. buku memo dan pulpen yang kupegang terjatuh, benda seringan itu pun tak mampu kupegang. Tubuhku bergetar hebat, kupeluk semakin erat foto Sasuke-kun .

Aku harus bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun sekarang. Kupaksakan tanganku menulis  
'Konan -nee ,bawa aku ke tempat Sasuke-kun, kumohon '

Setelah membaca memoku, Konan -nee menghapus air matanya dan langsung membantuku berdiri. Dia menggenggam erat tanganku dan menuntunku menuju mobilnya. Aku pun masih memeluk erat foto Sasuke-kun.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, kami berlari kecil mencari di mana mereka berada. Kami menuju UGD dan Akhirnya kami menemukan Itachi-nii sedang duduk di tempat tidur, hanya luka kecil yg terdapat di tubuhnya .Konan-nee langsung menghambur ke pelukannya. Sedangkan aku sejak tadi mencari sosok Sasuke-kun. 'Dimana dia?' tanyaku dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian seorang dokter wanita berambut kuning panjang masuk menghampiri Itachi-nii, dengan ekspresi cemas diwajahnya. Mereka berdua bicara serius, kulihat perubahan ekspresi Itachi-nii yang tak kalah cemasnya. Lalu pandanganku kini menatap wajah Konan-nee, dia menangis dengan sebelah tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Tak lama kemudian Itachi-nii memeluk Konan-nee dan ikut menangis. Kami-sama ada apa ini.

Kutulis memo dan kuberikan kepada Itachi-nii  
'Dimana Sasuke-kun?'

Itachi-nii masih diam. Lalu aku menulis memo lagi.  
'Aku ingin bertemu dengannya '

Sreettt  
Tiba-tiba Itachi-nii memelukku erat. Kumohon jangan membuatku semakin panik ,doaku dalam hati. Entah mengapa air mataku pun ikut menetes. Lalu Itachi-nii menuntunku ke suatu tempat diikuti Konan-ne di belakangku.

Aku memasuki sebuah ruangan, oh kami-sama kenapa kakiku sulit untuk melangkah. Saat kuberdiri tepat di depan sebuah ranjang yang diatasnya terdapat seorang pria yang berbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan mata dan tubuhnya yang penuh akan perban. Selang infus tertempel di seluruh tubuhnya tak lupa dengan selang oksigen di mulutnya. Aku langsung memeluknya Erat, meski tau ini akan semakin membuatnya sakit. Lalu kulepaskan pelukan,dan langsung menulis pertanyaan di atas memo.

'Itachi-nii, dia baik-baik saja kan?Sasuke-kun akan segera sadar kan? '

Itachi-nii diam tak merespon pertanyaan ku.

'Kumohon, beritau aku Itachi-nii, Sasuke-kun akan baik-baik saja kan?' Air mataku masih deras mengalir. Sedetik kemudian jawaban yang diberikan Itachi-nii benar-benar membuat ku syok, aku pun sampai sulit untuk bernafas.

'Dia mengalami hantaman yang keras saat kecelakaan dan itu menyebabkan kerusakan pada kornea matanya, nyawanya tertolong tapi dia kehilangan kedua matanya, Jika tidak segera menemukan pendonor mata sekarang, mungkin Sasuke akan mengalami kebutaan permanen '

Aku jatuh terduduk, tubuhku lemas seakan tak bertulang. Tidak mungkin -ini tak mungkin terjadi pada Sasuke-kun, berulang kali kugelengkan kepalaku, aku tidak ingin mempercayai semua ini. Kumenangis meraung -raung ,air mataku pun terus mengalir dengan derasnya. Kami-sama kenapa kau begitu kejam kepadaku tak cukupkah kau mengambil semua milikku, sampai kau tega mengambil cahaya satu-satunya yang kupunya. Dia adalah sumber kekuatanku selama aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Sebuah ide gila tiba-tiba datang memenuhi pikirkanku, segera kutulis diatas memo ku.

'Itachi-nii, kau bisa memakai mataku untuk diberikan kepada Sasuke-kun '

Itachi-nii terkejut setelah membaca memoku.

'Kau gila Sakura!'

'Jika sasuke-kun tidak bisa melihat , itu yang akan membuatku gila, kumohon hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan padanya'

'Tidak!,Sakura - kau pun sudah kuanggap adik, kau dan Sasuke sama-sama penting untukku '

'Kumohon, Itachi-nii dia satu-satunya orang yang paling kusayang di dunia ini, sebuah mata tak penting bagiku jika dia hidup menderita, bahkan aku rela mengorbankan nyawaku jika bisa membuat nya bahagia'

'Kau tau kan hanya orang yang sudah tiada yang bisa mendonorkan matanya dan kau masih punya kehidupan yang harus kau jalani, perjalananmu masih panjang Sakura, Kenapa kau begitu peduli padanya ?'

'Aku tau, meski ini menyalahi aturan , aku tidak bisa membiarkannya menderita. Kau pun tau kan Itachii-nii, Karena aku sangat mencintainya'

Itachi -nii langsung memelukku erat, aku tau sekarang dia menangis dipelukanku. Ku elus punggung nya lembut untuk menenangkannya. Konan-nee pun menghambur memelukku. Sebelum operasi dimulai aku meminta waktu untuk menulis pesan terakhir untuk Sasuke-kun. Karena hari ini adalah hari terakhirku bisa melihat dengan kedua mataku.

'Ne,Sasuke-kun semoga mataku bisa membuatmu kembali melihat. Kau masih mempunyai janji yang kau ucapkan 2tahun yang lalu, padahal aku sudah memikirkan nama anak kita setelah menikah. Uchiha sarada jika anak kita perempuan, uchiha hikaru jika anak kita laki-laki . Sasuke-kun jika kau masih mencintaiku dengan semua kekurangan yang terdapat pada diriku, temui aku ketika kau baca akan selalu nenunggumu karena aku tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti mencintaimu - Sakura '

Kami -sama kuatkan aku menjalani hidup ini, aku terlalu mencintainya. Kumohon hanya ini yang kupunya untuknya . Aku memberikan suratku kepada Itachi-nii.

'Kumohon, berikan suratku saat Sasuke mendapatkan penglihatannya kembali '

Itachi-nii hanya menganggukan kepala.

'Bolehkah aku melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Itachi-nii '

Sekarang aku berada tepat di depan ranjang tempat Sasuke-kun terbaring. Ku ulurkan tanganku untuk membelai rambut nya, lalu kusentuh wajah tampannya ,kudekatkan wajahku tepat didepan wajahnya ,air mataku pun menetes jatuh di pipinya lalu kukecup keningnya cukup lama. Kemudian kupeluk erat dirinya untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku akan menunggumu Sasuke-kun.

Saat ini di usiaku yang ke 18 tahun,aku pun kehilangan kedua mataku

.

.

.

.

Gelap dan hening itu yang kualami ketika aku sadar, entah berapa hari ku tertidur sejak pengoperasian mataku. Sekarang dunia yang kujalani hanya kegelapan dan keheningan. Meski penglihatan dan pendengaranku sudah tidak berfungsi, tapi aku masih bisa merasakan, aku masih punya kedua tangan dan kakiku. Doaku semoga Sasuke-kun bisa melihat kembali, lalu datang menemuiku untuk memenuhi janjinya. Ne, Sasuke-kun bolehkah aku berharap akan kedatanganmu meski sekarang banyak kekurangan yang ada pada diriku?

Aku sudah tidak mempunyai harta yang melimpah dan wajah cantik yang kubanggakan, lalu aku pun tidak bisa mendengar suara indahmu lagi. Aku hanya orang cacat yang banyak akan kekurangan, aku hanya bisa mengandalkan kepintaran yang kupunya dan indra perasa untuk menjalani hidup ini. Hanya kau satu-satunya alasanku untuk tetap bertahan hidup melawan rasa keputusasaan yang sering hinggap di diriku. Aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi jika kau melupakanku, mungkin aku akan mengakhiri hidupku Sasuke-kun.

Entah sudah berapa Hari yang sudah kulewati, keadaan ku pun sudah berangsur-angsur membaik. Aku pun mulai belajar menerima keadaan ku, ada seorang wanita yang selalu datang menjengukku setiap harinya, membantu semua aktifitasku selama ini.

Aku tau itu Konan-nee, entah mengapa dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini batinku menjadi lebih pekat. Aku bisa merasakan keberadaan orang yang kusayangi bila mereka didekatku dan akupun harus bisa lebih menggunakan otak pintarku untuk mengingat hal sepele sekalipun, karena itu semua kejadian kurekam dalam otakku.

Hari inipun kulewati tanpa ada tanda-tanda Sasuke-kun datang menemuiku. Kuharap dia baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Hari berganti dengan cepatnya ,sama dengan hari-hari sebelumnya entah sudah berapa hari terlewati. Di sini sudah tidak tercium bau obat-obatan, seorang wanita dan seorang pria membawaku pergi dari rumah sakit dan membawaku ke sini. Aku yakin itu Konan-nee dan Itachi-nii, mungkin mereka membawaku pulang ke rumah atau tempat selain rumah sakit.

Sekarang posisiku duduk di atas tempat tidur, sampai saat ini pun Sasuke-kun masih belum menemuiku. Kami-sama apakah dia sudah mulai melupakanku? tidak - kugelengkan kepalaku untuk membuang jauh-jauh pikiran negatif di kepalaku.

Aku masih mempercayaimu Sasuke-kun, kumohon cepatlah datang sebelum keputusasaan datang menghampiriku dan menghancurkan dinding pertahananku. Kupeluk lututku dan kutenggelamkan kepalaku ditengahnya, rasa perih hinggap didadaku ingin menangispun aku tak bisa, karena air mataku sudah tidak bisa keluar lagi melalui kedua mataku.

.

.

.  
Waktu terus berjalan tanpa ada yang bisa menghentikannya, aku pun sudah bisa melakukan aktifitas sendiri, sekarang aku benar-benar yakin kalau berada di kamar yang dulu kutempati saat berada di rumah Sasuke-kun.

Aku belajar sendiri mengingat di mana letak kamar mandi, lemari, dan beranda yang berada di kamarku dengan mengingat berapa langkah yang harus kutempuh dari tempat tidurku.

1-2 ... 10 langkah kuberjalan menuju beranda kamar. Kamarku berada di lantai dua rumah ini , hari ini angin berhembus sangat kencang bisa kurasakan hembusannya menyapu kulitku dan mengombang-ambing helaian merah mudaku. kusentuh mataku yang dibalut perban.

Tes tes tes  
Kurasakan tetesan air menetes jatuh dari langit, hujan kah - tanyaku dalam hati. Kudongakkan kepalaku ke atas langit yang kini menumpahkan air matanya. Semakin lama semakin deras menetes, hampir membasi seluruh pakaian yang kugunakan.

Kutundukkan kepalaku kembali dan memandang lurus ke depan, jika mataku masih bsa melihat akan terpampang taman yang indah tepat di bawah beranda kamarku. Tidak ada niat untuk masuk kedalam kamarku meski langit sekarang mengguyur bumi dengan airnya yang turun dengan derasnya , mungkin air hujan ini menggantikan air mata yang tak bisa kukeluarkan, pikirku.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku menunggu tanpa kehadiran Sasuke-kun, kalau bsa menangis sudah kutumpahkan semua air mataku seiring hujan yang turun. Dinginnya air hujan membuat hati dan tubuhku membeku.

Apakah Sasuke-kun sudah benar-benar melupakanku? Ini semua membuatku putus asa, dinding yang kupertahankan terkikis sedikit demi sedikit. Aku tidak tau tujuan hidupku tanpanya, kupegang gagang besi beranda di kamarku . Haruskah kuakhiri hidupku ini? Aku sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi kan Sasuke-kun. Kalau memang benar begitu aku lebih baik mati!

Aku mulai menaiki pagar besi berandaku, sekarang posisi ku duduk diatas pagar besi membelakangi kamarku. Kalau kugerakkan tubuhku sedikit saja aku akan terjatuh. Kami-sama maafkan aku, aku sudah tidak sanggup menahan rasa sakit di dadaku ini, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Sasuke-kun .

Selamat tinggal Sasuke-kun...

Sreet... bruuukkk

Sedetik sebelum kugerakkan tubuhku, seseorang memeluk tubuhku dari belakang dan menarikku hingga terjatuh menindihnya. Aku jatuh terduduk menindih seseorang dibelakangku. Dia memelukku sangat erat dan semakin erat. Aroma ini perasaan ini- mungkinkah.

Segera kubalikkan badanku kearahnya, kuraba wajahnya dan rambutnya yang mencuat kebelakang. Aku langsung memeluk erat dirinya ,begitu juga dengannya. Dia hampir meremukkan tulangku dengan pelukannya yang sangat erat lalu mencium keningku.

Dia akhirnya datang - Sasuke-kun akhirnya datang menemuiku. Terima kasih Kami-sama.

Srettt  
Tiba-tiba Sasuke-kun menggendong tubuhku bridal style dan dia membawaku melangkah pergi dari balkon, lalu menurunkanku dari gendongannya di dalam ruangan yang kuyakini kamarku ini. Seorang wanita memelukku dan membuka pakaian ku yang basah , apa-apaan ini padahal masih ada Sasuke-kun disini. Lalu sepertinya dia memakaikanku sebuah dress yang panjangnya menutupi mata kakiku, setelah itu dia pun merias wajahku. Lalu memakaikan tudung di kepalaku dengan kain tipis menutupi wajahku.

Aku terkejut - mungkinkah ini baju ... tiba-tiba seseorang menggendong ku lagi, dia-Sasuke-kun, aku tau dari rambutnya yang mencuat kebelakang. Dia membawaku pergi dengan mobilnya entah kemana. Setelah turun dari mobil, digendongnya lagi tubuhku dengan bridal style . Air hujan terus turun dengan derasnya ,kulitku pun merasakan dinginnya air hujan yang membasahi tubuhku.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke-kun menurunkanku dari gendongannya. Tiba-tiba tanganku diangkatnya dan aku merasakan benda asing menempel di jari manisku . Kupegang jari manisku, mungkin kah - dia memakaikan sebuah cincin dijari manisku. Lalu tangannya menyentuh wajahku, diangkatnya helaian kain tipis yang menutupi wajahku dan beberapa detik kemudian sentuhan dingin dari bibirnya menempel dibibirku, makin lama dilumatnya bibirku dengan lembut. Sebelah tangannya melingkari pinggangku dan sebelah tangannya lagi berada di belakang kepalaku.

Di tariknya badanku semakin merapat dengan tubuhnya, lalu kulingkarkan kedua tanganku di lehernya. Debaran jantungku berdetak sangat kencang, ciuman yang Sasuke-kun berikan mewakili rasa rindu nya selama ini, perasaan hangat menjalar di seluruh dadaku. Kami-sama terima kasih kau telah membayar semua penderitaanku dengan kebahagiaan yang tak ternilai bagiku.

Diusiaku yang ke 18 juga, Sasuke-kun menepati janjinya untuk datang menikahiku.

.

.  
Huek Huek … Entah sudah berapa hari aku menikah dengan Sasuke-kun. Tiba-tiba aku mual, badanku lemas, kepalaku pusing. Untung saja Sasuke-kun selalu ada di sampingku, dia segera membawaku pergi. Tak lama kemudian, tercium bau obat-obatan di sini, dia membawaku ke rumah sakit. Kutidurkan diriku di atas ranjang dibantu olehnya, aku merasakan benda dingin menyentuh tubuhku. Mungkin seorang dokter sedang memeriksa keadaan ku.

Setelah selesai aku memposisikan tubuhku duduk di atas ranjang. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke-kun memelukku, mengecup setiap inci wajahku lalu diapun mengecup perutku.

Ah mungkinkah - aku hamil. Kubalas memeluk dirinya, kami-sama aku hamil. Entah kenapa Sasuke-kun selalu bisa mencari cara untuk tetap berkomunikasi denganku. Meski mata dan telingaku tak berfungsi lagi ,aku masih bisa berkomunikasi dengannya lewat indra perasaku dan ikatan batin yang kuat diantara kami.

.

.

.  
Semakin lama perutku semakin membesar, mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan melahirkan anak pertama kami. Sekarang aku sedang berdiri di balkon kamar ku, menghirup udara sejuk yang kurasakan. Tanganku terus mengelus-elus perutku yang membesar ini.

Sreettt  
Tiba-tiba seorang pria memelukku dengan erat. Batinku mengatakan kalau Ini bukan Sasuke-kun, entah kenapa aku membalas pelukannya, perasaan hangat menjalar keseluruh tubuhku seakan mengeluarkan rasa rindu yang selama ini kurasakan Kuraba wajahnya, basah- air mata kah?dia menangis!. Digenggam tanganku lembut olehnya lalu mencium jidat lebarku, setelah itu dia menjauh dariku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk mengejarnya, tapi tangan seorang mencegahku. Lalu memelukku erat, pria dengan rambutnya yang mencuat kebelakang. Ya-Sasuke-kun mencegahku mengejar seorang pria yang tadi memelukku ,pria yang tak asing bagiku. Tou-san - apakah itu kau? . Beberapa menit setelah kepergian pria tak dikenal itu, aku merasakan sakit yang amat sangat pada perutku. Apakah aku akan melahirkan sekarang?

Sasuke-kun dengan sigap membawaku kerumah sakit. Karena kini tercium bau obat-obatan disekitarku .Kami-sama perutku benar-benar sakit, kumohon semoga anakku lahir dengan selamat dan sehat. Jangan kau hancurkan lagi kebahagiaanku untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kumohon-.

Dan akhirnya aku melahirkan anakku yang pertama tanpa ada lega menghinggapi dadaku, Kurasakan kecupan hangat dari Sasuke-kun di keningku , Sasuke-kun membiarkan aku menggendongnya. Ah- dia perempuan, Uchiha Sarada selamat datang ke dunia sayang ,lalu kukecup wajahnya yang kecil. Kau adalah hadiah terindah yang diberikan Kami-sama untukku.

Lalu beberapa menit kemudian aku merasakan sebuah jarum menusuk kulitku dan membuat aku tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.  
siiiinggggg  
Aku tersadar dari tidurku, berapa lama aku tertidur. Aku pun tak tau.  
"Nyonya Uchiha "  
Aku langsung menengok ke arah sumber suara, apakah ini masih di dunia mimpi, aku mendengar sebuah suara memanggilku, aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas.

Kucoba mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk.  
"Bagaimana keadaanmu nyona Uchiha , apakah kau bisa mendengarku ? " sebuah suara dari seorang wanita, masuk ke dalam pendengaranku.

Aku masih terdiam tak percaya. Lalu sebuah tangan membuka perban di mataku.

"Cobalah, kau buka matamu perlahan " wanita itu pun menyuruhku membuka mata yang sudah lama tak berfungsi.

Kucoba membuka mataku perlahan, silau - cahaya matahari langsung menyeruak masuk ke kelopak mataku, kumengerjabkan mataku berkali-kali, membiasakan cahaya yang masuk. Siluet tubuh seorang wanita dengan rambut blonde panjangnya terlihat meski masih buram dalam penglihatanku, berulang kali ku buka tutup mataku dan semakin lama sosok wanita itu pun terlihat jernih dimataku, kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan. Kulihat Sasuke-kun, Itachi-nii chan dan juga Konan-nee chan ada di sini.

Tes  
Cairan bening menetes dari kelopak mataku, aku bisa mengeluarkan air mata lagi .Lalu kucoba memanggil nama Sasuke-kun yang selama ini tak bisa kuucapkan.

"Sa-su-ke-kun" suaraku terbata-bata karena terlalu lama tak bicara.

Sasuke -kun langsung memelukku erat,Itachi-nii dan Konan-nee pun menangis haru.

"Syukurlah, Akhirnya kau bisa mendengar dan melihat lagi Sakura" Sasuke-kun menangis dipelukanku.

Aku pun memeluk erat dirinya. Meski banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan darinya, tapi untuk saat ini biarlah aku merasakan kebahagiaan yang kumiliki sekarang.

.

.

.

.  
Sebulan telah berlalu, aku pun hidup dengan normal kembali. Aku bahagia tapi di lain sisi aku pun berduka. Di sini sekarang ku berdiri, sebuah makam terpapar jelas di depan mataku. Di atas batu nisan tertulis Haruno Mebuki.

"Kau ingat, sesaat sebelum kau melahirkan, seorang pria memelukmu,dia ayahmu "Sasuke-kun mulai menjelaskan padaku.

" ..." Aku diam memandang nanar pemandangan yang begitu sulit kuakui kalau ini sebuah kenyataan.

"Dia memberitauku kalau ibumu sudah tiada dan berpesan untuk memberikan semua yang dia miliki untukmu "

" ... "Aku masih diam, air mata pun mulai berjatuhan.

" Itu semua untuk permintaan maafnya untukmu " Perkataan terakhir Sasuke-kun sukses membuat runtuh pertahananku.

"HUWAAAAA... Kaa-san, Kaa-san" kumenangis bersimpuh di depan makamnya."Kau cukup datang padaku Kaa-san, yang kubutuhkan dirimu" Aku berteriak dan menangis terisak -isak.

Sasuke-kun memelukku erat. "Kau masih mempunyai aku Sakura "Kualihkan pandanganku ke manik Emeraldku yang sekarang menjadi miliknya."Dan kau juga mempunyai Uchiha Sarada, malaikat kecil kita "

Sekarang Kualihkan pandanganku ke malaikat kecilku yang berada dipelukan Konan-nee .Ku berdiri dan menggantikan menggendongnya,kuperhatikan wajah dan rambutnya yang mewarisi wajah ayahnya, seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam mirip Sasuke-kun.

"Dan kau masih memiliki kami Sakura, Kakakmu "Itachi-nii dan Konan-nee tersenyum menatapku.

"Terima kasih " Kupeluk erat buah hatiku erat dan menangis memeluknya.

Sasuke -kun melingkarkan sebelah tangannya ke pinggangku, lalu mengecup jidat lebarku.

"Ayo kita pulang " perintahnya. Aku mengangguk dan mulai melangkah pulang, baru beberapa langkah kutengokkan kepalaku ke arah makamnya lagi.

'Terima kasih Kaa-san ' ucapku dalam hati.

.  
Diusiaku yang ke 20tahun, aku mendapat kan semua yang sempat hilang dariku. Meski kau telah mengambil orang yang kusayangi, kuharap kau menerima Kaa-san disisimu. Terima kasih Kami -sama

.

.

.

END

Akhirnya gomen jika alur kecepetan, terima kasih buat yang udah baca karyaku,maaf jika akhirnya berkenan R&amp;R


End file.
